


Wish I could forget - Ducktales AU

by NeptunGalix



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Ducktales AU, Fenro - Freeform, Fenton is gonna suffer a lot, Fenton just goes through a lot of shit, Heavy Angst, Heavy gore, I am guessing what type of chicken and duck these two are, I just wanted to write Gyro as a killer, I was listening to Pegasus Device so I made this Au to avoid school work, I'm not the best at this kinda stuff but ima try, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lack of Sleep, M/M, Mental Torture, Minor Character Death, Murder, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Serial Killer Gyro Gearloose, Stalking, The Beagle Boys are mentioned, There is gonna be a lot of crying from Fenton, They are engaged so Fenton is now stuck, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, possible happy ending, since fans are sure gyro is from japan i made him a Japanese Bantam, so here this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeptunGalix/pseuds/NeptunGalix
Summary: Gyro is a serial killer and Fenton learns of this secret. This causes a whole flip on his life and he wishes he never saw what he did.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having to much fun with this au already. Next chapter should be out pretty soon, so watch out for that.

Another day at work. Fenton rather enjoyed when he was in the lab because he didn’t have to worry about much. He got to work on new ideas he has to help the people of his home. M’Ma would be very proud, even if she doesn’t entirely like his boss Doctor Gyro Gearloose. Yes he was pretty rude to Fenton but it is the stress of work. Being the smartest bird in Duckburg, who works under the richest duck in the world, would put a lot of stress on someone so he understood any yelling he got in return to a mistake he made.

But he had managed to soften the tough attitude Gyro had. Even though it wasn’t professional at all, the two were dating. No, they were engaged. Been like this for a few months, only Gloria was aware of this. Whenever they were on break Fenton would shower him in love as Gyro finally had his mind off of work.

  
  


Moving between desks, the duck was grabbing different parts to improve his Gizmoduck suit. Waddling over to the laid out parts he worked on removing dents and patching up holes from any lasers that had barely touched him from the day before.

“Cabrera, I need the helmet. Adding some new programming to the suit.” Gyro said, holding his hand out while he never looked away from the tablet in his other hand.

“Yes Doctor!” Fenton dropped the metal plate in his hands and dug out the helmet from his duffle bag. He really needed a new one as this one was falling apart. Once the helmet was retrieved, the duck handed it to his boss who swiftly walked to the higher center of the lab.

“What are you adding sir? If you don’t mind me asking that is.” He said, standing from the ground. Making his way up a few steps Gyro quickly turned and put a finger to Fenton’s chest. 

“Nothing  _ you  _ need to worry about. Go back to fixing the holes and busted parts before you’re fired just for bothering me.” 

“Y-yes sir.” A frown formed on his bill as he turned back to the suit. Sitting down on the pillow he had placed, partly due to Gyro getting irritated by Fenton complaining about the cold floor, the male returned to his work.

Letting out a deep breath the duck lifted the mask that shielded his eyes from his face. Looking at a clock he had nearby Fenton nearly panicked at the time. It was nearly the middle of the night and he didn’t even tell his mother he would be at work late. 

Scrambling to his feet he packed away the finished suit and looked around. Gyro was nowhere in the lab, maybe he’s getting something. Picking up the bag he made his way to the break room so he could clock out for the night. Yawning he rubbed his eyes then opened the door to the small break room. 

Grabbing his time card he slipped it into the punching machine before returning it to the normal slot. Mumbling about how late it was he went looking for his boss. Dragging the bag behind himself the duck tried his best to remain on his feet.

“Doctor Gearloose? Hello?” The tan male called out. Normally he would get a quick response of a groan from the chicken but he didn’t hear anything. Okay, a little odd but maybe he just couldn’t hear him.

Lifting the bag to his shoulder, the wandering continued. A loud crash and a lot of swearing caught his attention. Huffing Fenton rolled his eyes. They talked about some of the language Gyro says when something bad happens. 

Moving to where the sound came from the duck yawned once more. The fact the chicken could stay awake at late hours amazed the duck. Coffee was a big help but Fenton couldn’t touch even the smallest drop of he felt like he would explode immediately.

A small crack was visible in the wall, some light sneaking out of it. _ Okay how many secret rooms are there in this damn place?! What is the need for them?  _ The male thought. 

Grabbing a small handle that poked out he pulled the large door open. “Dear! There you-“ is all he managed before the sight registered to his brain. 

There stood Gyro, in the dark room, standing over a body. Blood and organs were everywhere. It was a horrifying sight to him. He wanted to yell, vomit, run, cry, to do anything! But he was frozen in shock and fear. All he could do was stare at his lover, who was quickly approaching him. The door behind him was pulled shut and locked which left him trapped in the room. The smell of the blood hit him like a massive wave. He gagged, covering his bill to try and blood out the smell of it but it still got through his hands. Fenton could taste it. And it was awful.

“What the hell are you still doing at the lab? I told you to leave hours ago!” Gyro said as he waved his arms around, flinging the fresh blood everywhere. 

Swallowing hard the duck looked up at the chicken who had a dark look in his eyes. Shuddering he took a step back to the door and tried to reach for the lock. 

“This is all a dream! I must have fallen asleep while working!” Fenton tried to convince himself this wasn’t real. He wasn’t looking at his fiance who was covered in blood and had a blade in his hand.

“Where do you think you’re going?!” The taller one grabbed the tan arm roughly and jerked him away from the wall. This earned a pained whine from the smaller male. “I’m not letting you out, not after what you just saw.” Gripping the arm tightly he shoved his partner into a chair.

“Where am I going?! Anywhere away from here! What the hell are YOU doing here? You said you had to grab something!  _ This  _ isn’t grabbing something! This is murder!” Flailing his arms in the air Fenton was yelling at Gyro. As he was yelling he got choked up from tears rushing down his face. His whole body was shaking violently, breathing becoming hard to do.

“ _ This _ was something you weren’t supposed to find out about! But no you just  _ had  _ to open the door and look inside!” Grabbing onto the shirt and tie Fenton wore he pulled him up from the seat. “I know you want to tell everyone about this. You can’t though. No one would believe you, trust me i’ve seen many try and they got ignored after the first few times. I’m not that dull. I can make someone no longer exist, all records of them vanish. Do you want to be the next one?”

Fenton started too sob wildly, shaking his head and tried to wiggle away from Gyro’s grip. His eyes were practically glued shut as he didn’t want to see a single thing in the room.

“Why? Why do you do this? What's the point of it?” The duck asked. Gyro let out a huff as he dropped Fenton to the floor and moved his hand from the now blood-marked shirt and tie to the throat. 

“Why should I tell you?” The blood covered glove pushed down on the duck’s throat, watching the male’s eyes fill with panic from his now lack of air. Kicking and wiggling he tried to get himself free but Gyro knew he was weak outside the suit.

The suit! That would be a huge help right now. Opening his bill there was an attempt to say the activation code but only choked cries came out instead.

“Nope, not gonna happen.” Releasing the duck he stood and watched the other cough and wheeze for air. “I’m heading home, but you have to stay here. Clean up the mess.” Moving to a sink he ran warm water and plugged the sink. Placing the gloves and his apron into the water he added some bleach then stopped the water. Wiping away anything that got on his beak he then moved to the door and opened it.

“And if you think of trying to escape, I would keep an eye out on your mother.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! Idk what i'm doing honestly but i'm having fun. Enjoy.

He’s alone now, with a body in a cold room. Looking around his brain tried to register when all just happened. He was in a panic and still sobbing, he was overwhelmed with thoughts. All he could do is cry. This was all so wrong. This had to be some kind of sick joke! Gyro wouldn’t actually kill someone, he knows the man better than anyone!

Moving to his hands he weakly got up from the ground. His body was still shaking from his new reality. Swallowing he stared at the gutted body on the floor then at all the dried blood on the cement flooring. Stepping away from the corpse he bumped into the chair. There has to be a logical reason for this! Nightmare? Hopefully.

His stomach churned from the smell, it was so strong with it still wet on his shirt. This is what he has to deal with till Gyro would release him in the morning. Pacing around he stepped into a puddle which sent his stomach over the edge. Everything came up and was now on the floor. Now he has to clean that.

The buzzing of his phone brought him back to his bag. Oh shit, he forgot to tell her he would be out for the whole night. Digging out his phone he took a deep breath to try and stedy his shaking.

‘ _ Pollito, where are you?! Did he make you stay late again?’ _

_ ‘Sorry M’ma! I was busy with my work! And yes, Gyro is making me stay late again. He needs some help with some new robot he is working on. Love you!’ _

  
  


Powering off the screen he set his phone back into his back bag and leaned against the wall. Shivering he slid to the floor. Fenton felt his eyes and throat get sore from all his crying. 

_ What is he going to do with me now?! I’m so going to lose this job. No, I might die next. Great.  _ Reaching to his throat he rubbed it as he tried to get rid of the blood from the glove to go away. This only made it worse and got all over his hands.

“I need to clean this off of me. And that…” He dared not to look at the mess on the floor. Standing once more he moved to the sink, scrunching his bill at the bloody water. Shoving a hand into the red sea the duck removed the plug. Watching the water drain was a better sight to his eyes. Some of it was gone.

Running the water the only clothes he wore were then quickly stripped from his body and shoved into the water. Scrubbing wildly at the stains Fenton was desperate to get the mess off so he could sleep in something and avoid asking Gyro to pick up more clothes for him.

There was no luck in getting the stains out. If Gloria was here she could help, but she would have been having a freak out at finding her son in this room. Maybe it’s good she isn’t here. Shaking his head from the thoughts he grumbled. 

Looking back behind him he gagged once more. Okay if he is going to be in here, the body has to go. Turning back to the sink he grabbed the gloves. The ones that were used to kill. But this would be better than feeling the damn body. Slipping on the gloves he looked around the room. Would he rather be doing anything else right now? Yes. Anything would be better. 

Grabbing a surgical mask he slipped it on to try and block out some of the smell. Pulling a large bucket the male moved closer to the limp bird. Gagging once again Fenton picked up what was set on the floor, struggling to keep the slime covered stomach in his hands. The sound of it splatting against the bottom of the thin plastic made his stomach flip. 

Fenton had to step away from it all after every organ was moved so he didn’t faint from not breathing. Washing his hands for a good several hours after this. Grabbing a large broom he put it against the side and pushed the corpse away to a far section of the room. There is no need for the floor to be cleaned as it would just become a mess again so he was done for now. Setting the gloves back in the sink he ran back to his bag and sat next to it. 

  
  
  


He was woken to a harsh shove in the head. 

“Get up.” Gyro said and shoved clothes to his chest. The chicken gave a small smile. “You did a good job, other than the fact that the body is still visible. I can take care of that later. Now get dressed and go do your hero stuff.”

“You’re not going to kill me?” Fenton asked, his shaking from before quickly returning to his body.

“I was going to but I thought about it and realized you could be useful to me. Thats why I needed the helmet.”

“What did you do to it?” The duck asked, some anger in his tone.

“You’ll see. Now get up and go do your hero stuff.” Gyro grabbed one of his arms and jerked him to his feet.

Yelping in pain he gripped at his arm, rubbing where he was grabbed so roughly. Grabbing the shirt he slipped it on and grabbed his bag. Unzipping it Fenton activated the suit and stared at the room before he rolled out and blasted out of the building.

Flying over the city, Gizmoduck would watch the citizens walk around like any normal day. He could barely focus on stopping anyone. His brain was lost in replaying what he had seen. The image is forever burned into his memory, never to be forgotten. A loud scream pulled his attention away. Scanning around he spotted the Beagle Boys running away with some bags. Groaning he turned around in his flight and blasted off to catch them and put them in a net for the police to deal with.

Nothing else big happened that day, so he headed back to the lab. He was so tired, quickly getting out of the large metal suit. Huffing he threw himself to the floor as his body was so sore. The suit always feels so heavy by the end of the day. Sometimes he wishes he could make the suit smaller but then he couldn’t carry everything that came with it. That and Gyro probably wouldn’t be too happy about it. 

Looking around the lab, Fenton spotted Gyro working like normal; as if nothing happened over the night and the morning. 

“Good, you’re finally back. You better rest up for tonight. I don’t want you passing out on me!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise i'm not dead! I will just have random updates. ya.

A wave of ice cold water landed against the duck’s face, bringing him to yelp and cover his face. Shaking his head to remove most of the water Fenton would look up at the source of the sudden awakening.  
“Get up, and change quickly. We don’t have time to waste now.” Gyro placed the empty glass on a desk and set down a bag. His clothes were different from what he normally wears. Unlike the colorful shirt and bowtie that was worn the taller male was dressed in dull browns and grays. Watching his boss walk off to give the duck some privacy, the intern would stand.   
Grabbing the bag without thinking, due to not being fully awake despite the water that was thrown on him, the clothes were dumped onto the couch he was asleep on. Removing his dress shirt and tie, they were replaced with similar clothes to Gyro.  
Making his way down the steps and over to the chicken a soft yawn came from his bill.  
“So, what are we doing?”

  
The car would halt to a stop, the engine’s purr slowing as it was turned off. Gyro pulled a small tablet from a bag on the driver side floor and stared at the dim screen for a moment.  
“I still don’t understand, what are we doing out so late? Nothing is happening tonight.” Fenton stated as he rubbed his eyes to stay awake in the seat.  
“You should know what we are doing out at this hour.” The elder male would scoff.   
His body went tense at the thoughts of dread. The silence wasn’t helping the creeping anxiety that built within his stomach.  
“Get out, you are just wasting time by sitting there.”   
Shaking his head the duck noted that the other male was already standing out of the car and followed. Closing the door he would walk to the rear of the car where Gyro stood removing a few items. Stuffing items within his large coat the trunk door was closed and locked up.  
“Remember, no one knows anything about what I do.” Hissed the Japanese Bantam to the Northern Pintail. Fenton would swallow hard as he started to shake. Reality was swallowing him and every second he stood outside in the cold air the dread and guilt would cause his heart to pound in his chest.  
“Yes Sir.” Was all Fenton could muster up.

Walking down the dark street the two came across a drunk who collided with the duck in their stumbling home. Gyro would slow to a stop and turn before a smile crept along his beak.  
“We’ll take him, no one will notice one drunk going missing.” The Bantam would say in a hushed voice. Grabbing the duck’s arm firmly he would pull the intern along and keep him just ahead.  
“Gyro why do I have to be here? Couldn’t you have done this without me?” Begged the tan bird, giving pleading eyes to the scientist he was engaged to.   
“I can’t trust you, every outcome I can think of that doesn’t go my way is to be avoided. So you have to come with till I know you won’t run off to anyone.”

  
The drunken falcon was just making his way home from the bar after drinking with some friends. He was singing quietly to himself as he wondered in the dark. Bumping into the duck he lifted his hand and made a quick “Whoops!” with a chuckle. Stumbling over his own feet the bird wasn’t aware that he was being closely followed till an arm was slung around his neck.  
Turning his head to try and see who the arm belonged to. Quickly the falcon would start to claw at the jacket, not being able to breath.   
Fenton just watched in horror that his boss, and fiance, was just so calmly strangling someone almost twice his size. 

Soon the body would go limp, Gyro sighing in relief.   
“Alright let's get this guy to the car.”  
Waddling over the two together pulled the large falcon. Slamming closed the trunk door they returned to their seats and sat quietly. Glancing over at the duck the chicken would frown slightly.   
“You better get all your shaking out now, I really do not want to deal with that later.” Gyro grumbled and looked out the window. 

Arriving back at the lab the still unconscious falcon was taken to the hidden room and strapped down to the large observation table.  
“Can I go home now? M’ma is very worried that I haven’t returned and she may come looking for me.” Fenton asked, anxiously fiddling with his fingers.  
Gyro stood quiet for a moment, thinking.   
“Sure, just remember if I find out you let anything slip out your life will become a living hell.”   
“Yes sir.” Swallowing hard the duck exited the room and grabbed the bag holding the Gizmo armor and his clothes. Rushing home Fenton threw his bag on the floor and crawled onto his bed. Groaning, his face was shoved into one of the pillows to muffle now soft cries that spilled out. He knew what would happen in the coming days and nights.   
Guilt started to build in his gut. That man had a family, but money was more of value to his boss. Pulling his head back to wipe away his tears and snot Fenton’s eyes slowly moved to his hand. He honestly forgot about the ring he wore, his engagement ring to Gyro. Great, he is going to be married to a fucking serial killer!   
He should try to sleep.

Whining at the sound of his alarm, the pintail slammed a fist onto the snooze button which put a small crack in it. Whoops.  
Yawning he shifted under the blanket. Maybe it was just a dream and everything in the world is normal. Looking down at the floor his eyes landed on the turtle neck he wore when out with Gyro. A soft “Bleh” sound was made as he realized how gross he felt. Being stuck in the lab and a room that is used for killing made his skill crawl, especially since he hadn’t showered in like three days.   
Standing Fenton grabbed his towel off a chair and wrapped himself up. Maybe M’ma isn’t home? She might be off to work by now. Rushing to the bathroom he rushed to take a shower, even with all the soap he used the poor guy still felt gross, then got dressed for work. Oh ya… work… “Pollito! Come to the kitchen!” Called M’ma, filling herself a cup of fresh coffee.  
Waddling over the tan male poked his head in from around the wall.  
“Yes?” He asked.  
“Where have you been? You should have woken me when you got home.” A mother worries, even if her son is in his late twenties.   
“Sorry M’ma.” Walking over he placed a small kiss on her forehead. “Had to work another late night. I didn’t want to wake you because you need sleep so you can catch the bad guys!” Fenton was trying hard to sound like his normal optimistic self.  
“Honey I am going to be honest here, you look like shit. You need to stop overworking yourself!” Taking a sip from her mug she frowned.  
“I’m just a little tired. I'll be fine! I promise. Now I should probably head to the lab, don’t want to keep Dr.Grumpy Pants from waiting.”   
The two shared a small chuckle before he walked back to his room and grabbed the duffel bag off the floor.


End file.
